El accidente que cambió mi vida
by 4nt0niettA
Summary: De 100 hombres entre los 35 y 40 años 50, ya no creen en el amor. De 100 mujeres entre los 15 y 20, Todas quieren conocer al príncipe azul. Que pasa cuando los caminos de la vida te llevan a conocer a tu otra mitad,aunque solo haya un problema ... 20 años


_**Los personajes que leeran a continuación no son mios, le pertenecen a la genialidad de SM. **_

_**La historia es mia, en su gran mayoría, aunque me ayude de un escritor italiano para una que otra escena.**_

_**acepto tomates y huevos...pero mejor es una crítica constructiva**_

_**Besoos ^^**_

_**Antito**_

**Capítulo  
><strong>

¿Qué puede hacer un jueves un afamado diseñador gráfico, de 38 años, esbelto y fuerte, de piel blanca como el mármol, tratando de pescar en un lago desierto alejado de todo? Y a pesar de todo no ver resultados.

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte, es cierto, pero también tiene el poder de transformar tu vida radicalmente para bien.

Era un jueves cuando todo se derrumbó…o empezó para Edward Anthony Cullen, llegaba a su hogar en volterra, donde vivía con su prometida Tanya Denali. Fue un día de mucho trabajo pero siempre eran reconfortantes los mimos que ella le daba, este jueves él la llamaba por toda la casa pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, solo el eco de su voz y una carta tirada encima de la cama de la pareja que decía:

_Eddy:_

_te llame pero ya te habías ido al trabajo, quizás hubieras intentado detenerme, pero no lo hubieras logrado, descubrirme tal vez, pero es lo mismo, no hay nada que descubrir._

_Una lástima. Me he ido eso es todo. Por favor no me busques._

_Respeta mis decisiones como yo respeté tu amor al trabajo Y todas las decisiones tomadas en éste tiempo de estar juntos._

_Tanya._

Cuando todo acaba muere parte de tu vida, y todos los momentos bonitos que pasas junto a esa persona que tu creías especial vuelven a ti. En cada rincón de la casa Edward tenía una historia con Tanya, todo había sido decorada por ella, en la radio la televisión, películas que nunca había visto le recordaban a la mujer amada; Pero había que decir basta, ya no podía seguir sumergido en sus pensamientos y lagrimas… Así fue que siguiendo los pasos de un libro auto ayuda... Gritó, lloró, salió a bailar, despejó todo rastro de tristeza, aunque por dentro todo le recordaba a Tanya

_**Bella pov:**_

Estaba con mis amigas en las carreras de autos, algo así como autos chocadores pero todo era real, con autos de verdad, un tanto peligroso, en donde el último que seguía andando ganaba, nos gustaba en si salir de la rutina. Nos hacíamos llamar las IRRA: Isabella, Rosalie, Reneesme y por último Alice. Estábamos tomándonos unas cervezas, y hablando de la vida, pasándolo muy bien hasta que decidimos regresar cada una a nuestras casas ya que al otro día tendríamos que ir a la scuola. Justo en ese momento apareció Mike mi ex novio:

–Hola bella, ¿Qué tal, vienes en mi auto? Si gano te invito a una comida amorcito, y en una de esas nos podemos reconciliar...

-Mike ya no somos nada tu y yo, así que nada de cenas ni reconciliaciones, y, ¡por el amor de dios! no me llames "amorcito".

En ese instante empezó a gritar como loco que estaba libre, y que nuestra relación había acabado, como todo un niño chico que quiere chica tras chica. Pensar que cuando lo conocí me enamoré perdidamente de él, tan maravilloso, mi primer amor, mi primera vez, y ahora apenas lo veo quiero salir corriendo, no siento nada, ni una pizca de lo que era antes; bueno nada nada, no, siento que es un idiota de primera.

Y así pasaron los días, amaneceres y atardeceres, sola en mi habitación, estudiando, escuchando música, leyendo, pensando en que quería un cambio para mi vida, tal vez, no un cambio, si no el poder compartir mi vida con alguien; Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, cuando pensaba que todo en mi vida no iba mal, pero si un tanto vacía, carente de emociones más allá de la amistad y el amor fraterno, cuando pensaba que todo en mi día estaba fríamente calculado, es cuando suceden las cosas más inesperadas.

Era un día Miércoles por la mañana en donde ya me levantaba 6 minutos tarde, eso decía sólo una cosa; me encontraría las calles atochadas de vehículos esperando llegar a sus escuelas y lugares de trabajo. Partí rápidamente al baño, me di un baño fugaz, me vestí y baje a desayunar, solo tome un jugo y una tostada aunque Charlie y Renné me obligaran a más, me despedí de mis padres y de Seth mi hermano de 12 años. Tomé las llaves de mi moto y partí a la Scuola. Todo iba tranquilo y en calma no había muchos autos en la vía, llegué a una esquina, tenía preferencia, así que seguí delante y en eso un flamante Volvo plateado se cruzó en mi camino chocando y haciéndome caer al suelo.

-¡¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios mirabas?-le dije al conductor que en ese momento estaba junto a mí.

-Disculpa -respondió él- realmente yo tenía la preferencia en el camino.

-¡Que!- exclamé- ¡Tener un Stop en el camino no significa realmente tener la preferencia!- ya estaba un tanto enojada y mi moto no funcionaba.

-Dejémoslo -me dijo él amablemente- ¿cómo estás?

-Me duele muchísimo el hombro -le contesté.

-Déjame ver... Muévelo.

- Si lo muevo, lo muevo.

-Ni siquiera te has ensuciado la chaqueta, en cambio mira la puerta de mi Volvo, está destrozada.-Dijo él, dejando un poco de lado la amabilidad.  
>-¡Y tú mira mis pantalones! Están rotos por la parte trasera, Alice me matará- Dije esto último más para mí que para que él me escuchara.<p>

-Pero si todos llevan así los pantalones- Dijo el hombre un tanto alterado.

- Pero estos eran nuevos- Le respondí yo.

En eso me ayudó a levantar la moto que aun yacía tirada en el piso, chocando nuevamente con la puerta de ese volvo.

-Atenta, Atenta.- casi me gritó.

- Dios mío te pareces a mi padre.

- ¡¿No tienes respeto ni cuidado por las cosas de los demás tú, eh?- me dijo con tono grave.

- Esta bien -le contesté- ahora pareces mi abuelo. Nos dimos cuenta de que la rueda trasera delantera estaba reventada así que difícilmente podría avanzar unos cuantos metros.

-Tendrás que llevarme a la scuola.- Le dije.

-No puedo estoy súper retrasado y tengo una reunión creativa muy importante.- me contestó el, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso yo atrasada a mas no poder con un accidente en plena calle y mi moto muerta.

- Llamaré a la ambulancia y a la policía a ver quién llega más tarde.- le amenacé. Abrí la puerta de su auto y subí, realmente era cómodo, suave. Y con un olor muy agradable en el ambiente.

- A la scuola volterra.- le dije dándole la dirección.- apresúrate antes de que cierren la puerta.- le acoté.

- ¿Algo más?. Respondió él.  
>-No.<p>

Mientras iba andando, sonaba una bonita canción de los backstreets boys en la radio, se llamaba Welcome to my heart.

-Soy Bella.- me presente estirando mi mano.-Soy Edward Cullen.- me dijo él tomando mi mano. Mientras una ola de electricidad recorría todo mi brazo calándome muy hondo y dejándome perpleja con la suavidad y ternura con la que tomaba mi mano.

– ¡Gira aquí!- Casi grité y ordené para que tomará el atajo que Reneé solía usar.

- ¡No puedo! ¡¿Que haces? ¡esta es una vía exclusiva! -me explicó.

Seguimos andando mientras veía que un oficial de policía, que no era mi padre, multaba a Edward…

-Genial- exclamó él.

-Eres un exagerado, le dije.

–Claro, chocas mi auto, me retrasas al trabajo, haces que me pongan una multa y soy un exagerado. Definitivamente tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien.

- No tenemos por qué- Le respondí.

Habíamos llegado a la scuola, Edward paró el coche, y me entrego una tarjeta que decía:

_Edward Cullen_

_Director creativo_

_Twilight company_

_Fono: 835428789_

-Llámame por cualquier cosa

-¿Es un puesto importante?- Le pregunté curiosa.

– Mas o menos.

-Sabía que podía demandarte por una buena suma de dinero, pero si esta tarjeta es falsa tomaré tu número de patente.

Entré al colegio, caminé unos cuantos pasos y giré para ver a Edward de nuevo pero ya se había marchado.

_**Edward pov:**_

Iba un tanto apurado, este pequeño retraso que había tenido por culpa de bella me pudo costar la reunión que tenía con Aro vulturi. Llegué a su despacho y Gianna, su secretaria, me informo que había llegado tan solo unos minutos antes que yo, así que subí las escaleras hacia su oficina y esperé en un sillón en donde al lado mío se encontraba Riley Biers otro creativo, que siempre había deseado mi puesto.

-Ha dicho Aro que pueden entrar- Nos dijo Gianna a Riley y a mí. Nos levantamos de nuestros puestos y nos dirigimos al interior de la oficina

-Aquí están al fin.- Dijo Aro, se notaba que estaba esperándonos.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó; No entendí bien a que venía esa pregunta, pero de igual forma respondí;

-Todo.

A lo que Riley, para no ser menos respondió

-Nada-

Aro observa detenidamente cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Exacto Edward, todo lo que necesitamos. Esta es la nueva fragancia La Luna, el futuro de nuestra compañía. Nos han ofrecido 23 millones de pesos y cinco años de exclusividad para sus productos. Pero como todo es competencia en la vida, Yo copio también, esto desde ahora es una competencia entre Edward Cullen y Riley Biers.

De pronto un celular empezó a Sonar, quise morir cuando me di cuenta de que el teléfono que sonaba era el mío.

–Aló. Contesté rápido el celular.

- Hola ¿cómo te va?, me acaban de poner un excelente en literatura- Respondió alguien al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Te han puesto un excelente?- Volví a preguntar incrédulo, aun no sabía quién rayos llamaba en este momento.

-Si, nunca en mi vida había obtenido esa calificación en literatura.

En ese momento me levanté de mi asiento alejándome un poco de Aro y de Riley.

-Disculpa ¿Quién habla?-Pregunté, ya no sabía que más decir.

-¿Qué? ¡Soy Bella!. Me quede en silencio un par de segundos.

-¿Bella?-Fue a lo único que atiné a preguntar.

- Si, La que casi mataste esta mañana.

Ahí me di cuenta de quién era, me preocupé un poco, ¿y si le había pasado algo en este instante?, un dolor que no apareció en el momento mismo del accidente aparecía justo ahora.

-¿Estás bien?-Atine a preguntarle, pero me acordé en el lugar donde me encontraba así que proseguí.-En estos momentos, Bella, estoy en una reunión, no puedo hablar ahora.

-Y yo estoy en el salón de maestros, no puedo hablar aquí y menos por celular, ¿y si pasa algo?

-Bella, disculpa, ¿podemos conversar después?.

Quería seguir con la Junta y esto me lo hacía un poco complicado.

-Ya he hablado con Jacob, el mecánico, Vino por las llaves.

Esta niña no se cansaba nunca Dios mío.

- Bella, no puedo hablar-Dije, en ese momento sentí como si alguien tratara de abrir una puerta al otro lado del teléfono, parecía que Bella había sido descubierta hablando por celular, lo último que oí fue:

- Te veo en la entrada.-

¡Que!, No, Bella, No. Demasiado tarde ya había colgado.


End file.
